project_lovfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel
Axel is a main character in Project LOV. He is introduced in a hallway in Chapter 3, alongside Adena. Background Axel previously graduated from a notable technical university with a Bachelor's degree in construction engineering and a minor in industrial design. He wasn't academically remarkable, as he barely qualified for graduate school. However, he worked as a part-time construction worker during all of his undergraduate years, and was snubbed from a promotion due to having less experience. Thus, he was motivated to work on his graduate school exams, and applied for OCU's Graduate program in construction engineering in order to expand his career opportunities. He comes from a relatively well-to-do family that didn't push him very much, which is probably why he doesn't care too much about academics. However, he cares a lot about his career due to a genuine interest in building stuff that he thinks is cool. He's particularly fascinated with roads and motorcycles. Personality Axel is bold and brash, which leads to good results in situations where being extroverted is needed. This isn't a very good thing when he has to deal with negative criticism, due to a hair-trigger temper and a need to defend his ego. He wants to be the best at a lot of things, but falls somewhat short in several instances. It's hard to say whether his desire to impress others or his desire to lord over others is stronger. He's generally crude in non-professional settings and rarely sees a need to be polite to most people. However, he's generally respectful towards anyone he likes romantically, even if it may or may not be genuine. He's respectful towards his construction superiors to a fault, and doesn't question them at all. He has a tendency towards physically risky behavior such as frequently forgetting his motorcycle helmet, driving way too fast, trying to do extreme motorcycle tricks, trying to do amateur parkour, and other things. On the plus side, he's happy whenever he meets people who share interests with him. Consequently, he tends to grow a lot more chill with these people. Appearance Axel is a tall and buff man in his mid twenties. He has a somewhat over-grown undercut where the top is dyed as a red and blonde ombre. He has rather sharp features, especially when considering his reddish-brown eyes and sharper-than-average teeth. The majority of his clothes are simple, as he typically wears a solid black compression shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and matching work boots. However, when considering his dyed hair, his fashion sense is best described as a mixture between jock and punk sensibilities. Axel specifically likes grunge punk, as it fits with his construction background. Events Chapter 3 Comic Endings Good Ending (Canon) Good Ending (Non-Canon 1) Good Ending (Non-Canon 2) Bad Ending Trivia * He's a huge conspiracy theorist, alongside Donovan. His friendship with Donovan begins due to this trait they share. Unlike Donovan, he's not as open about this side of him. * Despite his personality, Axel has a gentle, artistic side he tries to hide from the world. He only ever opens up about this to his partner during any of his good endings. * In spite of no specialized graphic design education, he has a good grasp on what good graphic design looks like, and will typically call most logos garbage. * He's very disciplined with his workout routine, and can bench-press around 300 lbs/136kg. See Also Category:Characters